No Bella
by ZutarianChick
Summary: This is a short fluff from Edward’s point of view. Bella is getting pissed because she thinks their lives would be much easier if he would just chance her. Post New Moon.


This is a short fluff from Edward's point of view. Bella is getting pissed because she thinks their lives would be much easier if he would just chance her. Post New Moon.

I'm probably no good at writing Twilight fic's (I usually do Zutara stuff) but I would love to here what people think about it. Please Review!

**No Bella**

I was trying to concentrate on the low rumble of the car engine, and I was trying not to laugh. I couldn't help the sideways glances I was giving Bella though. She sat in the passenger seat beside me, holding her bleeding arm (her latest injury) out the window.

"You don't have to do that you know." I told her. She pretended to ignore me of course, but I could see the deep pink I loved was spreading across her face.

"Where are we going then?" I asked her. She couldn't ignore me much longer.

"We have plans." She reminded me, still looking away. I grinned.

"You expect me to take you into a house full of vampires with that?" I motioned to her rejected –and still bleeding- injury. Although I would rather have taken her to Carlisle then the hospital, -I was pretty sure her arm would need stitches- the rest of my family was also at home.

"Why not?" she asked, finally turning to face me. I rolled my eyes, she was goading me, and new just how to do it.

For a moment there was silence, as they drove down the quiet, side road. "Well, if you don't have a good reason why we should change our plans, Alice is waiting." She commented. Damn, she knew just what would push my buttons.

I hit the breaks, hard, turned of the engine, and looked at her. "Please Bella." I sighed. I closed my eyes and heard the car door slam. That was about what I had expected.

My eyes slid open and I turned to look out the window. Bella was walking up the street. Gritting my teeth I turned the engine back on. She was going to hurt herself.

I drove along side her for some, half a mile, watching her face go from pink to crimson. It was times like this that it especially annoyed me that she was an exception to my "special abilitie". She _had_ to make this as hard for me as she could.

"Bella, this isn't necessary." She ignored me. She could be so damn childish. Compared to me though, she was only a child.

"Bella, please get in the car." Again, I got no response.

I scanned the street; there was no one else around. Once again I stopped the car. I was out of the car and behind her in an instant, wrapping my arms around her waist. I lifted her and put her back in her seat. Needless to say she kicked my several times.

I shook my head as I got back in as well. "Bella... You really have a death wish don't you?" She looked at me, narrow eyed.

"How was that dangerous?"

"You could have gotten run over."

"Why do you care?"

I looked away, not wanting her to see that I was quickly getting exasperated. "Are you going to try to run away again, or can I start the car?"

"Why do you care?"

I rolled his eyes again. Why did she think I cared. "Because turning the car on and off like this is bad for the engine."

Now I'd done it. _Oh, crap. Here comes the ranting_. Bella was silent for a few seconds, and when she spoke she avoided my eyes. I tried hard not to smirk, I don't think I succeeded.

"If," she began.

"If you don't want me to get hurt, you would just change me!"

"Bella, we discussed this already." I said, looking at my hands, still tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"I know. I have two options right?! What if I don't like either of them?!"

I tried to look hurt. She still didn't like _my_ alternative. "Actually, there are three options." Is replied. Her eyes brightened noticeably. It always puzzled me how the prospect of becoming one of the eternally damned made one so excited.

"You could always just stay human." Her glair hardened.

"That's not an option and you know it!"

"You can't blame me for trying." I said. She could.

"I was hoping for a good idea. Not that 'you could just stay human' crap!"

"I think my other alternative was pretty good!"

"Well I don't agree."

"I can see that." I mumbled.

"Care to tell me what you plan to do after you become one of us?"

"Stay with you for ever." This was the easiest thing in the world to her.

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"You're too old for me."

"What the hell? You're really running low on excuses aren't you?"

A loud crack filled the car and I looked at my hands again. In my right one I held half of the steering wheel.

"DAMN IT!"

I looked up at Bella, almost expecting her to look afraid. Of course she didn't though. She actually looked like she felt bad for me. She tried to put her hand on my arm. But I pulled away. She knew this topic made me insane. If she was going to feel remorse why did she bring it up?

I got back out of the car. Sometimes it was to hard to look at her. Of course, she seemed insane to want the life I had with such a, burning passion.

The road we where sitting on, was imprinted in one of the cliff sides, looking over the ocean. Actually it was dangerously close to Lapush. I was still holding half of the steering weal. I ran to the edge and hurled it over the side of the cliff.

It carved through the water sinking to the sandy bottom.

I felt Bella's hand on my arm. I turned to look at her. She still didn't look scared. I admired her for that, although it was so, so stupid.

"What?" I almost yelled. It was hard to believe this had been amusing at first.

She stepped back a little. Finally a rational reaction.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

"Mmm. It's ok."

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Just forget it, ok." I grinned. "How long is that attitude going to last?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I kissed the top of her head.

"My arm isn't bleeding anymore."

"That's good."

"Alice is still waiting for us."

"She'll live."

"Too late."

I sighed, she wasn't going to get her way and she knew it.

"Fine." She sighed. I laughed, wrapping my arm tighter around her shoulders.

In the silence, we looked out at the sparkling water, wondering what was to come.


End file.
